


Chapter 1: New beginnings

by gallavxich



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Couple, F/F, Fandom, Fiona - Freeform, Fiona Gallagher - Freeform, Ian - Freeform, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Lip - Freeform, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, Sapphic, Shameless, Slow Burn, gallagher - Freeform, relationship, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavxich/pseuds/gallavxich
Summary: Fiona moves to Florida after leaving Illinois, where she is starting her new job as an intern for a marketing company, In hopes to further her education. She is met by Mia her new neighbor her first day at the apartment complex. They get along well, but there is a lot she doesn’t know about her, and has hopes to become closer.
Relationships: Fiona x Mia
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Fiona had just gotten on her first plane ride, sitting in the back seats waiting for the plane to depart. She couldn't stop repeating in her head "Is this the right choice." Fiona worries about the kids with Lip and Debbie running the house, Liam being without her, and Ian being in prison. But the other side of her knew this would be a fresh start, a new beginning. She had raised those kids for all of her life and knew that she could put her trust in them. As the plane departed Fiona fell asleep and woke up just before the plane landed in Clearwater, Florida. She had dreamed about the warm weather year round, palm trees, and the warm sand touching the bottom of her feet while she listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The first thing she did was call the kids and tell them that her plane had safely landed.

"Hello?” Lip answered.

"Guess who" Fiona responded.

"Fiona! Hey i'm guessing you're calling from Florida?” He said with excitement in his voice.

"Yep, plane landed safely, are you the only one home?"

"Yeah pretty much you know Ian being in prison, Liam at school, Debbie taking Franny out, and Frank doing whoever the fuck knows."

"Sounds normal.. I'm thinking about all of y'all, maybe not Frank, but I hope y'all are doing well.. you know without me." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I think we all realized how much you've done for us all of these years and haven't appreciated you enough. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's nice to hear though"

"We should have all told you that a lot sooner”. Lip sighed through the phone.

"Well, I gotta go Tami needs me. I'll call you later with the rest of us here alright?" Lip said.

"Alright I hope you, Tami, and the kids are all well, bye"

"Thanks, bye"  
  
After that phone call with Lip, Fiona felt like she was missing out on everyone's life. She won't be able to see Lip and Tami have their baby, watch Franny and Liam grow up, or see the day both Ian and Mickey get out of prison and move on with their lives together. But she knows that this internship opportunity she had received was important and going to be a big part of her life. She deserves this and all of the successes that come with it. The apartment room she rented was just by the beach, with a perfect view of the sea. As she walked into the room she looked around with a big smile on her face; this was home from here on out. She put all of her stuff down and looked around the room some more to get used to where she would be staying. All of this was new to her, living alone, not having to take care of all of the kids. Just her and the apartment she was in.  


After a she unpacked her stuff and took a shower, she got dressed and was ready to go out to look around the area for a bit. Just before she was about to get her wallet and head out, there was a knock on the door.

Fiona answers the door to a women who looked around her age at the door.

"Hi" Fiona says to the stranger

"Hi! you must be new i'm Mia, I live in the room next door, so i guess that means we're neighbors!"

Mia was a tall brunette with the bluest eyes Fiona had ever looked into. She was gorgeous, and had a comforting nature that Fiona some how could get off of her already.

"Yeah.. I'm Fiona" she said nervously.  
"Neighbors"

"Yep! so Fiona if you need anything at anytime here's my number. You can call me or come on over. I'm here for you, we gotta stick together around here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fiona said with a smile.

"Not to sound rude or pretentious, but the people who live around here are older white moms, you know as people would describe them as "Karens" of the world, so they basically complain about any little noise that bothers them." Mia laughs.

"Oh yeah I get that, i've had many experiences with those types of people." Fiona sighs.

"Same, living here you deal with it a lot."

"Great, can't wait. At least we got each other." Fiona says with a smile

"Yep. Well I gotta go, i've got work at ten, but i'll keep in contact with you and maybe we can go out and get coffee sometime."

"Yeah defiantly, i'll call you later and maybe we can set something up."

"Alright sound good, bye!

"Bye!"

Fiona closed the door softly with the biggest smile on her face. Mia was the one of the nicest people she had ever first encountered. Meeting Mia gave her a feeing of comfort and home. Although the conversation had gone so fast, she had felt butterflies in her stomach the entire time. Fiona knew she had made a future friend, and that they would get along well.


	2. The First Day

It was the next morning and the first day of Fiona's internship at the local digital marketing place near her complex. She put on a simple black suit she had just bought, and slipped on a pair of black heels with silver lining to match with her outfit. She wasn’t feeling nervous, instead excited. She checked her phone, and saw a text from Mia. She quickly responded. 

The text read:

Mia: Goodluck at your first day today! (;

Fiona: Thanks! Still up for coffee later?

Fiona then looked at her phone to see if Mia had seen her messages, but closed after a few minutes and headed off to her car. 

She rented a car until she could save up enough money to buy her own. It was a cheap rental, and made a loud squeak noise every time she turned it on. When she started driving, at every stop light she checked to see if Mia had responded to her message yet. Fiona really liked Mia, and hoped that it wasn’t a talk once, and get ghosted situation. It was a new environment for her, and she was terrified of the idea of having to be friends with the middle aged women in the rooms across from her. From what Mia had told her they were rude, and complained about any little sound you made past nine at night. Fiona arrived and parked her car nearest to the door, and checked her phone one last time; she saw a response from Mia:

Mia: Yeah i’m totally down for coffee. When do you get off?

Fiona: I get off at six, can we meet at the Local Cup it’s a new place just by are complex?

Mia: Yeah. It’s a date (: 

Fiona: Haha. I’ll see you.

Mia: See ya.

Fiona smiled, and re read the words it’s a date in her head. She appreciated Mia’s settle friendly flirting that she did, all she would be thinking about is her meet with Mia later that day all throughout work. It gave her something to look forward too, other than re watching Orange is the New Black for the third time in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the short update and slow start. I should be able to post another chapter tomorrow morning or afternoon. The next one will hopefully start the plot i’m hoping for in the rest of the story. 
> 
> Thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Will try to update daily or every other day  
> \- Excuse my grammar it’s not the best
> 
> Hopefully people enjoy this story,I know it’s a slow start, but I can’t wait to continue the story between Mia and Fiona and see what ideas I come up for it!


End file.
